User blog:Gnmkool186/1984 Piston Cup Season
Heellooooooooo race fans to one of the most interesting seasons, the 1984 Piston Cup Season, aka The Grindlock Season! Larry Smith is on the pole for the Florida 500 and leads the first three laps. Rest of the lead changers (and especially for the Dinoco 400) will not be mentioned in case if it is too long to read. Al Carri was crashed by cocky Dale Earnhardt. Andrew Axler was wrecked by Kraig Shiftright on lap 66. And then comes the deadliest one, Greg Candyman and Charles Johnson crash badly in the race. Dale Earnhardt then caused a multi-car crash involving James Robson, Bill Shields, Ronald Oaks, and Norman Green. Jonathan Melter also crashed and missed 2 races. Andrew Axler came back after he was wrecked by Kraig and he crashed again with Bill Brady. But Andrew came back! But he was wrecked by Dale Earnhardt. Bobby Carsac, Neil Brakett, Tom Landis, and Buddy Braker were also out. Neil Brakett lost 5 laps. But he was RE-WRECKED BY DALE EARNHARDT, causing very bad news. He missed four races. Dale also caused the big one involving Alex Quint, Cale Yarblowgh, Mike Yankee, Cole Speedland, Claude Scruggs, Eugene Carbureski, Ron Pitcar, Bill Racelott, and Don Chapcar. Alloy Wilson then took the lead after the big one until Team Corrosion Seal LOST FUEL AND TIRES, forcing Alloy to retire for the race. He then ends up crashing Buddy Braker (who came back later on, but then is out for this crash), Brad Gonzalez, and Benny Pitstops. Darrell Cartrip thinks it’s not cool and he takes the lead, until he lost it to Sammy Smelter, but he was then out after Dale Earnhardt crashed him, but Dale also was out for crashing into the wall. And Strip Weathers wins the 1984 Florida 500 (his real life counterpart got his last NASCAR win at the Daytona speedway in July). Alloy Wilson starts on pole position for race 2. Sammy Smelter then leaked oil during the race (seriously you need Leak Less). Eugene Carbureski wins race 2. Dale Earnhardt starts on pole position and WINS the third race, the Texas 300 (lucky number three!). Race 4 sees rookie W.J. Lights start on pole position and leads for the first SEVENTY FOUR AND A HALF laps! Until Alloy Wilson overtook him on halfway lap 75. He then lost it to Matthew Fillup-Wheel on lap 106. Sammy Smelter quit and DNF during the race, to prevent from having another crash, oil leak, or engine failure. On lap 113, Ernie Gearson overtakes Matthew Fillup-Wheel and wins race 4 of 1984. Race 5 is boring. Don Chapcar starts on pole position and leads the entire race, thus meaning he wins race 5. Race 6 is slightly less boring with Klint Shiftright on pole position and leading the first 10 and a half laps of the race until halfway lap 10 sees Matthew Fillup-Wheel overtake Klint. Then Larry Smith leads until lap 22. Later on lap 60, Strip Weathers was leading and he leads the next five laps. Dale Earnhardt was fourth as of lap 63, and in that lap, he crashed Neil Brakett (enough of the crashes Neil!). Cole Speedland wins race 6. Kraig Shiftright starts on pole position for race 7 and leads the first lap, until Alex Quint leads lap 2 until lap 15. And then he was CRASHED BY ERNIE GEARSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sammy Smelter was leading on lap 37 until he was crashed by ERNIE again! Bill Racelott wins race 7. Cale Yarblowgh escapes his slump and on race 8, he starts on pole position. Billy Ford is out for the next race for crashing into the wall and DALE EARNHARDT wrecked him! No, not Dale… BENNY PITSTOPS!?!?!?!?!?!?!? How!? Welp, B.P. is just a smart racer, and so is his sponsor, Re-Volting (except for LeRoy Heming of course). He also has a backup named Don Alternators, who wears the 84 unlike Benny. Don is the father of Davey Apex, who would race for Re-Volting in the 2000’s. Larry Smith was crashed by Jonathan Melter on lap 75 until on the first turn of lap 76 he was crashed by Dale Earnhardt. Earnhardt will lead on laps 76 and 77. Smarty B.P. (Benny Pitstops) wins race 8 (how smart can Re-Volting be except for LeRoy Heming?). Bill Racelott is on the pole for race 9 and leads the first 15 laps until Buddy Braker passes him on lap 15, and then The King (Strip) passes him on lap 36. ANDREW AXLER eliminated Bill Brady from the race after Andrew CRASHED Bill Brady. Ronald Oaks is out for 3 races after being crashed by ANDREW AXLER AGAIN!?!?!?!? Wow! HOW!? Mike Yankee BEATS Darrell Cartrip by only one quarter of a car length and wins race 9! On race 10, Klint Shiftright begins on the pole. He leads the first few laps. During the race, Ernie Gearson SNEEZES and crashes into his pit, causing him to be out and PENALIZED by Ernest B. Raykes after he said, “Ernie, you are sick! You are penalized and out!”. Jonathan Melter beats Matthew Fillup-Wheel by a SMALLER MARGIN than a quarter car length and Jonathan wins race 10 (the Vitoline 350)! He even crashed the Combustr racer #111. Race 11 sees Claude Scruggs on the pole by “maybe surprise but he’s a good racer actually, so meh, why not not really?”. During the race, Norman Green blows a tire and causes a crash in which he hits HEAD-ON the safer barrier before falling unconscious. Larry Smith was also involved and lost 9 laps due to this, so he will not finish in the Top 10 in this race. He still finished in the Top 20 despite losing almost 10 laps. The lead changers on the rest of the races will be unmentioned to avoid the season being too long to read. Alex Quint wins race 11. Race 12 sees Strip Weathers on the pole and he leads the first lap until Darrell Cartrip overtakes on lap 2. He and Darrell lead the most laps although Strip leads THE MOST OF THE TWO until the final lap sees DALE EARNHARDT CRASH DARRELL CARTRIP! Matthew Fillup-Wheel leads the final lap ONLY and by surprise wins race 12. Race 13 has Larry Smith on pole position and he leads the first lap as well as the next few after the first lap. Don Chapcar was then out on lap 118 after fan-favorite villain Dale Earnhardt, aka THE CRASHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!, crashes him, and Don lost the Top 10! Sorry, Don, but it’s all thanks to Dale! On lap 125, he crashes Benny Pitstops and Benny is out for the next race. But don’t worry, Don Alternators will be the Re-Volting (clever sponsor) racer throughout race 14. The pole winner, Larry Smith, was so close to winning as he lost to Alloy Wilson by an EVEN CLOSER AND SMALLER MARGIN THAN BEFORE!!!!!!!!!! Alloy (fan-favorite underdog racer) wins race 13. Race 14 has Don Alternators instead of Benny Pitstops. Who won the pole for race 14 you might ask? The answer is Ernie Gearson. Ernie leads for laps 1-94. Cale Yarblowgh then leads laps 95-99. Bill Brady NARROWLY wins race 14 and Benny, Dale, Darrell, and The King were very upset. Also, Benny came back after race 14 had ended. Don Chapcar wins the pole for race 15 and fights for the lead with underdog Alloy Wilson. Who won race 15 though? Alloy or Don? The answer: NONE OF THE TWO! The winner of race 15 was… KLINT SHIFTRIGHT!!! Andrew Axler wins the pole for race 16 and we interrupt race 16 for some BREAKING NEWS!!! Greg Candyman is back after Guenther replaced him for a good while, but Greg had ultra horrible and bad luck throughout the rest of the season, also being wrecked by Dale Earnhardt and other drivers in other races. And Candyman even DNFs for other reasons aside from crashing, leaking oil, and blowing engines. And not only that, he didn’t win any races for the rest of the season after that! And now, back to race 16. Andrew leads the first few laps. Darrell Cartrip then overtakes Andrew later on. Dale Earnhardt was in the third place as of laps 45-55 (ten laps) and he causes the big one involving the following. Buddy Braker (who misses the rest of the season after going HEAD-ON into the wall and flipping end over end many times in that crash), Bill Racelott, Brad Gonzalez (he missed the next race as well), Bill Brady, “Unsponsored Ruby” Ronald Oaks (misses the next 10 races due to flipping), and Cale Yarblowgh (misses next race). Neil Brakett and Kraig Shiftright spun in the crash as well and lost 4 laps. Race 17, the Mood Springs 500, sees Larry Smith kicking off pole position and leading the first lap (and again, the next laps after lap 1). Claude Scruggs had a practice crash in which he flipped end over end over end before falling in a coma. His backup Hollister surprisingly lead most of the race. Dale Earnhardt almost won, but by half a car length he gets beaten by pole winner Larry Smith, who wins race 17 and race 18 (he beats Alex Quint by almost half a car length in race 18) and Cale Yarblowgh crashes in race 18 as well. Race 19, the Brickyard 400, has Quint on the pole and leads the first 32 laps until Klint Shiftright beats him on lap 33. Jonathan Melter passes him on lap 38 and a half. But seriously… DID HE CRASH!? Don Chapcar BEATS Klint Shiftright by only 11 MILLIMETERS and wins the Brickyard 400! Klint bawled and said that he’d stay in the garage forever. Rumors are INCORRECT as he still raced for the rest of the season. Alloy Wilson starts on pole position for race 20. The Intimidator, aka Dale Earnhardt, was out thanks to clever wrecker of Re-Volting. You already know who it is. Yep, you guessed it! It’s B.P.! Benny Pitstops! Even though Neil Brakett was down one tire, he still won race 20! Wow! Good job, Neil! On race 21, Brad Gonzalez wins the pole and leads the first five laps. Until on lap 6, Don Chapcar overtakes Brad. Andrew Axler takes the victory for race 21. Also, Klint Shiftright… KLINT!? Nope, KRAIG takes second by only two yards! Race 22 has The King on the pole and leading the first lap. Cole Speedland takes the lead for a brief time on lap 2 before Strip overtakes him on lap 3. Strip leads almost the entire race, until Darrell Cartrip overtakes him with 2 laps to go and Darrell wins the twenty-second race by only one car length behind Strip Weathers. But then DALE EARNHARDT starts on pole position for race 23. Bill Racelott leads laps 60-64 before Klint Shiftright overtakes him on lap 65 and leads from that lap onward. He bawled four races ago and said he will not win again, he’s proven wrong as he wins race 23. Alloy Wilson starts on the pole for race 24, the Calladega 500. DALE EARNHARDT, halfway through the race, crashed Andrew Axler and Andrew misses the next race. Ron Pitcar was also involved in this crash and misses the rest of the season. Tom Landis was beaten by Matthew Fillup-Wheel by only HALF A CAR LENGTH and Matthew wins the Calladega 500. Larry Smith also crashed and missed the next two races with replacement of an unnamed backup racer for No Stall. W.J. Lights wins pole position for race 25 but Ernie Gearson robs the lead on turn 4 of the final lap and wins race 25 (does W.J. suck at racing? Nope, but he did come in the Top 20 this season).Race 26 sees Alloy Wilson on the pole AGAIN, but “Mr. I Crash A Lot” Neil Brakett wins race 26. Benny Pitstops starts at pole position for race 27 but Bill Racelott wins. Bill was then out because of DALE EARNHARDT CRASHING HIM on race 28 and Dale begins on pole position for race 28 and WINS race 28. Bill was out for the rest of the season, but don’t worry, he came back in 1985. Dale, on the final lap of race 28, causing more racers to crash including the Combustr and LTP racers, and to cause the margin to be under caution, crashed Neil Brakett. Neil was out for race 29. In that race Cole Speedland wins the pole and leads only turn 1 of lap 1 before clever B.P. (Benny Pitstops) takes the lead on turn 2 of lap 1 and leads all of the laps. He also wins race 29, so give Benny and Re-Volting some credit, okay? Race 30 sees The King at the pole and leads almost the entire race, but with 5 laps to go, Alloy Wilson overtakes him and he wins race 30. Race 31 sees Kraig Shiftright at pole position and he leads most of the race. His son Klint then drifts a whole lap, but he still lost to his father. Klint did come second place, which is good. On race 32, Bill Brady is on the pole. He leads ALMOST THE ENTIRE RACE! But with 2 to go on turn 4, Darrell Cartrip overtakes Bill and Darrell wins race 32. But MORE BREAKING NEWS and BAD NEW… wait, there are 4 more races added exclusively for 1984 (like 1974 with 38 races)! Race 33 has Andrew Axler at pole position before Cale Yarblowgh leads with 10 laps to go and wins. And Andrew starts at pole position again for race 34, by surprise. But again, he did not win the race. Bill Brady wins race 34. Strip Weathers lost by 9 feet over Bill in that race, and The King (Strip) came second. Now race 35, the semi-final race of the 1984 season, sees Ernie Gearson at pole position, but Mike Yankee won that race. The racers that mathematically will win the 1984 Piston Cup are the following. A LOT OF THEM! Darrell, Strip, Dale, and the other legends are included as well. Strip was at the top at the time. The Top 4 are a tie. Now, the most important race, the Dinoco 400. Bill Racelott is okay to race. And you failed, Dale Earnhardt! Klint Shiftright starts on the pole for the race and leads for the first two turns, but not even before the second lap happens Ernie Gearson takes the lead. No other lead changes due to being too long to read. Kraig Shiftright was crashed by Dale Earnhardt on lap 18.5 and Andrew Axler takes the lead until he got wrecked by STUPID DALE EARNHARDT less than a lap after Kraig crashed. Then Claude Scruggs leads after that until Dale Earnhardt crashed way less than half a lap after Andrew’s crash. Cole Speedland was crashed by his rival Jonathan Melter after that, causing Cole to be 3 laps down and Jonathan to take the lead. Cole was okay, but he lost his chances to win the 1984 Piston Cup. WHO WILL WIN IT THOUGH!?!?!? Well, we need some MORE work to do! Meanwhile, Jonathan is down for 10 laps because of STUPID DALE EARNHARDT who crashed him hard. But Jonathan still raced, although he lost his chances to win the Piston Cup. Sammy Smelter was also out for DALE EARNHARDRT AGAIN!?!?!?!?!? WHAT THE HECK DALE!? Greg Locke, another rookie and father of Lane Locke, takes the lead on lap 83 but is then OUT because of Dale- wait BENNY PITSTOPS!? Why is he behaving cocky? Another crash was THE BIGGEST ONE EVER! YAHOOOOOOOOO! Dale Earnhardt suffered massive injuries in the biggest crash of the race and at least one racer EVEN RETIRED after this. Dale, Ronald Oaks, Ernie Gearson, Bill Racelott, Cole Speedland and his rival Jonathan Melter, Brad Gonzalez, Cale Yarblowgh, Bill Brady (who was fired after the crash after he suffered a wheel injury. He was replaced by Taylor Bendy in 1985), Neil Brakett (why does this keep happening?), Eugene Carbureski, Greg Candyman (no more candy for you!), Misti Motorkrass, Tom Landis, Ron Pitcar, unsponsored Bobby Carsac, Thomas Tanrev (now as secondary Oxnard racer), Billy Ford, James Robson, “grandpa” Slide Powers, Al Carri, Norman Green, and 12 other racers (like the Combustr, Texas Oil, Trunk Fresh, and SynerG racers). Because of this, Benny Pitstops, Alloy Wilson, and Alex Quint were down three laps, thus meaning NO PISTON CUP FOR YOU GUUUUUUUUYS!!!!!!!!! And the infamous Purolator racer Drive Parkerson comes back for Wrangler (Dale was sponsored by Wrangler from 1981 to 1987 before he got the GM Goodwrench sponsor in 1988) to be Dale Earnhardt’s crew chief. Don Chapcar leads a lot of laps, so there are chances he might win the 1984 Piston Cup. As of lap 185, Dale Earnhardt is in the seventh place, but during that lap, he crashed Alex Quint, causing Alex to be out. As of lap 200, the top 5 is Don, Dale, Darrell, The King, and Larry. Dale Earnhardt then crashed Charles Johnson. Mike Yankee is down 2 laps for using old fuel, so no Top 5 for Mike. Another rookie enters the field, Axel McDraft. Axel makes his debut in the 1984 Dinoco 400. He resembles Ernie Gearson. He leads the first three turns of lap 325, his first lead lap. Axel would do better in 1985. Sadly, Strip Weathers is also wrecked out by Dale Earnhardt. So no Piston Cup for The King! Sorry, Strip! Turn 2 of lap 370 sees Mike Yankee being wrecked and be out of the race THANKS TO STUPID DALE EARNHARDT AGAIN!?!?!? How cocky, Dale! And GUESS WHAT!? HE BEATS DON CHAPCAR BY ONLY HALF A QUARTER OF A CAR LENGTH OVER DON CHAPCAR TO WIN THE PISTON CUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, it is a blog post because I don’t want my profile to be too long to read. And 1985 will have a lot of rookies, so I will make a blog on the rookies of 1985 when I finish the 1985 Piston Cup Season. Category:Blog posts